


Bitter happiness.

by Fifilarroo (orphan_account)



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actually yeah Louis had, Angst, Depression, Drug Use, Drugs, M/M, Possibly implied mental issues, Sad, Self Harm, drug addict, harry is a, has, loads of metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fifilarroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis burns Harry's eyes. Harry takes pills to help. Louis tries to release the pain. Basically lots of metaphors and kind of a happy way to end a sad ending. Just give it a go its like what? 100 words? I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated my other fic in like over a month I'm having major writers block and in going through some stuff and I came out to one of my friends as pan sexual and now I have to work up the courage to tell my other friends and yeah shit. But I hope you like the story!!! :D xxx

You used me like a kite, you took me to the top, high off the ground where no one could touch me, but you let me go. 

And you use my heart as your punching bag and your the reason for the pain in my veins which just won't disappear no matter how many times I slice them open. 

And you can take your bow, coz you've fucking broken me now. My heart was like your canvas, a new scar for every time you left. 

Because your love cuts deeper than any razor, but I still drag them across my wrist trying the release the pain from my veins but all that escapes is blood.   
•••••••  
I never meant to hurt you, so I left to shield you from my sins, but I couldn't stay away from you, I couldn't stay away from from my sun. You're so bright and you are my anchor but sometimes you're so bright you burn my eyes so I turn to my solace, my friend, my pills. 

They help me look at you without burning. But I burn you instead. I never meant to break you, to use you like a pill. But baby you were always the best high.  
•••••  
I slice through the pain one more time and finally pain is seeping out of my skin and i realise all along the pain was life not you and I cry as the blackness creeps to the edges of my vision and I can't decide whether to hold on or let go. 

I hear pounding at my door and i wail because it must be death but I hear honey and I know you are here and I let the blackness claim me because I know you won't let me go.   
••••••••  
I carried my sunlight to the ambulance even though it burned and I grasped at cooling fingers and whispered my soul into your ears while the sirens wailed wretched cries at your loss.   
•••••••  
I can hear the soft beeping of the machine getting slower and I hear you screaming at me to come back but I can't because you were always too much, I loved you more than my razors but you hurt more and I disappear with nothing but a prolonged beep.   
•••••••••••  
You have stopped. Breathing, living, beating, you have stopped. I have no sun to guide me. So i take my pills that once made me so happy and throw the bitter happiness to the back of my throat, all of them at once and swallow them all. I feel warm and happy as I hear death knocking and I hear you on the other side. "I'm coming Louis, I'm coming." And now we are both as bright as the sun.


End file.
